What are you trying to prove to?
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Sawada gets angry at Minami after he passes out during a scene on the set. He sees the potential that will carry the younger man’s career farther then his own. The wallowing and pinning is getting on his nerve to the point Sawada snaps at him about being


**Arashi: New fandom for me for a series I happen to like, Hero Heel that's by the same creator as Yellow and been waned to write a story. I finally had the inspiration I was looking for while rereading the series trying to think of a story. Hope you guys will enjoy the story as I had time writing it.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Hero Heel since its original creator is the goddess, Makoto Tateno. **

Summary- Sawada gets angry at Minami after he passes out during a scene on the set. He sees the potential that will carry the younger man's career farther then his own. The wallowing and pinning is getting on his nerve to the point Sawada snaps at him about being a pain. He couldn't help but wonder who is the person Minami is trying to prove his worth to?

________________________________________________________________________

What are you trying to prove to?

A tall raven hair man with silver eyes lean against the wall his mind going over the scene that happen earlier with his co-star. His eyes narrow lightly on his co-star sits in the chair obviously thinking about what took place during the black mail where he made Sawada have sex with him. The younger man's acting been rather pathetic as of late and he was disappointed to find it hadn't improve one bit. The soft golden brown hair fell into the glaze amber orbs that show the world Minami is deep in thought. Sawada knew the signs of pinning when he sees it.

He calls out gruffly, "You're not even in character anymore more. How can you be "Oreas" with that performance?"

Minami flinch at the comment the raven threw at him. He knew Sawada meant well with his comments since he done a series similar to this one before. He really didn't know what to do with his feelings for Sawada when ever he's around him.

"I'm sorry, Sawada-san. I guess my mind isn't all together right now." Minami replies softly almost a whisper.

The rest of the cast and director continue with the next scenes giving the two men a break for a several minutes. No one paying attention to the drama unfolding on the set but not caught on cameras as the amber and silver eyes gaze at the other.

The tension around them was thick with stress and sexual that pulse off the two men. Even a knife couldn't be able to cut through it since it was that strong. Sawada shook his head to clear his mind for a moment as the director call out to everyone that it's a wrap for the day.

He let out a silent groan while to ignore the soft kissable lips and the light pink tongue that lick them subconsciously as the memories flow into his mind. The taste and smell of sex in the air in the small apartment flow in his nose. Feel of the silken skin beneath his hands and finger tips as the soft cries passing through the full lips of the smaller man.

"When are you going to let it go? That night meant nothing and might as well let it go. Just forget about it and stop being a pain," Sawada replied, driving his thoughts away as he lied through his teeth.

He saw the flash of pain in those beautiful amber eyes before it disappears as it came. He felt pride swell in his chest as Minami retorted. "I'll forget everything to do with you…from know on I'll think of you as "Gadriel."

A small yet invisible smile form on Sawada's lips answering coyly, "About time."

-Night-

The raven man stares at the glittering stars thinking of Minami and his eyes shine with happiness. He wonders if he's doing the right thing to snap at the younger man. He sees more of himself when he first started acting in the hero biz then his ex-lover the director and the producers keep on mentioning at times. He willed his heart to stop aching painfully at the memory of the pain fill eyes of Minami.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts once more while heading to chat with some old friends at a near by bar. He knew he wouldn't see Minami in a couple of days where their scenes will cross once more. One thought remain in his jumbling mind, who is Minami trying to prove his worth to?

Sawada watch the positions Minami and him are going to be in for the next scene for the fight between villain and hero. He watch the smaller man carefully as a slight feverish look appear to him that no one seems to notice but him. Their weapons going in sync until Minami took a step to earlier that wasn't that close to the mat below causing every one to call out in fear as his body fell backwards. Fear rush through Sawada's body as his wrist firmly caught the younger man's. He barely heard the cast and producers calling out to him to see if Minami is safe. He could tell he pass out from a high fever the boy seem to develop. He couldn't help but wonder if it was Katagiri, their other co-star.

He carries the pass out man to the trailers while the others continue some other scenes until Minami felt better and waken. Sawada decide to stay near by to question the reason why he fainted and cause the scene to be postponed. He got his answer by the cuff marks on the soft tan skin as a rush of anger flow through his veins.

Whispering softly, Sawada spoke out loud. "Who are you trying to prove yourself to?"

Answering sleepily and euphoniously, the answer came. "You"

The taller of the two check to see if the hero woken but no he answer in his sleep. He felt pride and satisfaction flow through his veins wondering if he should question the smaller one's actions. The urge to feel the soft lips beneath his own over come him when the door opens.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: Please read and review. ^^ **


End file.
